Personality Replication
by WriterRose7
Summary: Zaiden is a peculiar vampire with a strange gift. When she runs across Bella's encounter with a distasteful vampire she reacts, unquestioning of her actions, and they set off to keep the strange human out of trouble.


Obviously I do not own twilight or any of the characters within, but a girl can dream can't she? ;)

Chapter 1

Running from vampires is not fun. Running from shifters is worse. Running from newborns… well that just tops the fucking list. Marvin grabbed me and stopped me dead for a split second and a male newborn went soaring through the air in front of us, allowing me to keep running instead of getting tackled.

"How the fuck did you miss her?" Another male shouted in extreme aggravation. I pushed myself faster, there were to many to fight. I'd win, I always win, but I'd pay for it, heavily, if I fought them. Maybe one at a time, let's see, about two on my right, four on my left, now that the one had jumped across my path, and three behind. Best to get rid of the four first.

I went for the furthest one, leaping off a tree and over their heads until I landed behind my target. He spun to attack me but I was to close for him to stand a chance and decapitated him. The female that was beside him screamed in outrage and I felt a pang in my chest at the thought of separating mates, even if it was only for a moment. She ran at me, untrained and enraged but she was quick and I didn't have much time. I allowed her three hits and a bite in recompense for her mate, feeling the cracks in my left shoulder, right hip and sternum, I spun her around, arm across her face as I prepared to twist off her head, she bite down, injecting a shitload of venom, causing me to hiss and end her quickly.

Two came after that, one from the front, one the right, I stayed solid, Marvin appearing at me side and we watched brutish body language of the male before us, calculating. At the last moment Marvin grabbed my arm and shoulder, spinning me around to violently kick the attacker's head with as much force as I could, separating head from neck, not fully but enough. Marvin released me into the air and I flipped, landing on the other attacked, my legs moved to grip his torso as I removed his head. Causing us both to fall to the ground but I was the only one to roll to my feet.

I flipped open the lighter in my pocket and tossed it on the semi-decapitated vampire, lighting a pyre that would allow me to get rid of any others that attacked. One leapt from my right, but Marvin deflected her into the flames, another managed to slam into me, wrapping his arms around my torso and squeezing but leaving his head open as he sunk his teeth into the junction between my breast and my ribs. I growled and sent my fist slamming through his skull and ripped out his throat, my ribs ached from the attack but I ignored it, tossing the throat into the fire along with the rest of the body. The last three took off, I heard their footsteps retreating to whoever had created them and let out an agonized breath, clutching my ribs as they began to heal.

"Are you ok?" Marvin asked, darting over to me and opening my shirt, checking my wounds, poking and prodding various places. I growled and cuffed him lightly, my irritation vanishing as he fixed me with his kicked puppy expression, looking up from beneath his messy ginger hair, his bright green eyes wide and lips pouted.

"Ya I'm ok." I chuckled, tying my shirt in the front, making me look like sexy redneck because of the green and black plaid shirt, my form fitting jeans and thick leather belt. I didn't really like the look but he'd ripped the buttons off. Dick.

Marvin straightened; wide smile on his face, and ruffled my hair. He was my power, that sounds strange but it's true. I think it has to do with my large imagination as a child. I have characters, pieces of me that split off and help me, though not many people can see them. They're definitely there though; I've sent vampires screaming for the hills because ghosts were attacking them. It's pretty awesome. Marvin's my companion, almost constantly. I have several others but they rarely come out.

Alexa is a warrior but she only comes out when I feel threatened or if I call her to help me, she's the soulless version of me, she doesn't care what she has to do to get things done. If they were actual people and not pieces of me I would ship her and Marvin so hard.

Magnolia, or Mags for short, is down right insane. Adorable, but insane, she is the one who is foolishly reckless but massively lucky, she's also the best at soothing and comforting other people and I adore her so much, she and Marvin get along really well.

Alicia, she's the wounded one. Any emotional or physical pain I go through she takes on, she screams for me, cries and looses her sanity for me. I treasure her greatly; her sacrifice keeps me collected and alive.

Ishmael, he's a brat. He's insane, a lot like Mags but different. He comes out as an interrogator, much like Alexa he's ruthless but in an amusing way, he hears people scream and cackles with glee, unless it's Alicia, he's got a soft spot for her so he doesn't laugh but he can't seem to stop the amused twinkle in his eye. He's the most deadly of us all, deathly afraid of spiders though, like that makes any sense at all.

Then there's me, Zaiden, or Zai, the combination, or rather the binder of all the others. I think the term, should I have been human, would be multi-personality syndrome, but I'm not human which makes me feel a lot more sane.

It was easy cleaning up the six dead vampires; I just tossed them into the fire. The ground around was wet from nearly constant rain so I didn't have to worry about the forest igniting.

I took off, Marvin running beside me as we headed towards Forks where I'd heard there was a coven of vampires that were bunny munchers, which intrigued me. Alexa had appeared, shifting in discomfort when I decided to check out the coven. She didn't feel comfortable with me suddenly approaching a strange coven, which makes sense, she is the protector of the bunch. It took both Ishmael and Marvin to get her to calm down but eventually she'd relented and I'd been on my way.

Marvin and I skirted the territory that reeked of wet dog, fully aware of the vicious abilities of the shifters, and searched for any trace of vampire scent. It was so painfully strong that I stopped dead; each vampire had his or her own scent but this? This was simply ridiculous. There had to be seven of them, at least, and though the scent was stale right now they had to have stayed here for several years, which was dangerous and outright dumb.

One scent caught my attention, seeming vaguely familiar and I heard Magnolia squeal in excitement but I dismissed it, tracing the scents back to where they would originate, encourage by the lack of fresh trails.

I didn't get very far before a fresh scent caught my attention, this one different from the others, and I followed it, Marvin with me as we silently approached a strange, very large clearing that I suppose would be stunning in the spring. There were two figures in the field, one a small human girl, her heart hammering but holding a very calm façade, and a male vampire with a black complexion which would have been very interesting to me had his body language not portrayed a truly vile creature.

I darted into the clearing, ignoring Alexa's growl of irritation and grabbed the girl, spinning her behind me and crouching defensively, snarling at the horrible man before me. Alexa appeared on my left, Marvin on my right.

"Leave. Now." I snarled and felt the girl's heart rate quicken but I ignored it, Mags appeared and started soothing the girl with her strange ability, which worked even when people couldn't sense her. The girl's scent was easy enough to ignore, she smelt like those strawberry candies that so many people liked. I don't think I would like them very much; they would be too sweet for my personal taste, Mags was struggling a bit but she'd be ok.

"I do believe I saw her first." The offensive vampire stayed foolishly calm and didn't even crouch to defend himself. Idiot. A twig snapped and I let Alexa check for what was in the trees.

"Shifters." She stated and I just barely managed to keep in my verbal reply to her, Marvin didn't need to worry about it though.

"Fuck." Fuck is right my ginger friend.

"I do believe your intentions are of the foulest sort." I snarled, straightening up a bit so that he couldn't reach the girl, blocking her from view. He cocked his head to the side, scanning me and I saw his eyes widen when they found all of my scars. That's right fucker, be afraid.

"Why should you care? She's nothing but a snack." I snarled and wrapped my arm behind me to gently keep the girl close to me, both for her security and mine, the shifters wouldn't like me very much and it didn't matter if all of my personalities helped, a pack of shifters would beat me in a fight. I wasn't sure why I felt protective of the girl but I did so I wasn't going to question that. Marvin laid a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I don't eat innocents." I snarled, more to assure the shifters that I meant no harm then to answer the foul creature in front of me. He looked me over again, his posture relaxing, a truly cruel smile lighting up his face. Alexa stiffened, her eyes narrowing and her teeth bearing into a sneer, that's not good. I tensed a little, releasing the girl but not moving my arm, trusting Mags to look after her should the need arise, my tiny blonde self wasn't to happy with her job but she accepted it when Ishmael joined us. Having all of them out to play was going to drain me quickly; hopefully the need for them wouldn't last long. The human's heartbeat was calming down a little, which was helpful. Before the asshole could lunge the shifters exploded from the trees.

Alexa shoved the man hard; causing him to loose his balance and slow him down so that the wolves would catch up to him faster while Mags tugged on the girl's arm and led her quickly out of the clearing, the rest of us providing a protective circle. A very large, red-furred wolf snarled at me, but I held up my hands in a surrendered motion, keeping myself between him and the girl, I knew that the shifters were protectors but things happen.

"I'll keep her safe." A harsh yelp from the second largest, a black-furred wolf, caused the debating wolf in front of me to grumble and go after the pack. I had that affect, I'm not to sure why. My pixie-cut, auburn hair and smaller build didn't really give much to the innocent look with my bright red eyes and body littered with scars but for some reason people generally trusted me. At the moment I wasn't about to question it.

I ran after the girl, Mags and Marvin were with her; Alexa more concerned with me and Ishmael not being really helpful in this situation had disappeared, though he looked grumpy that he couldn't torture anyone.

"Who-?" The girl went to question but I cut her off, grabbing her up, tucking her head into my neck and running, following her trail to her truck. Alexa jumped into the back of the truck, Marvin grabbed the girl, carting her to the passenger seat and seating her safely on his lap while Mags jumped into the middle seat, providing a strangely calm atmosphere as I jumped behind the wheel and drove, heading back to town.

"Sorry about that, I couldn't tell if there were any threats when the wolves appeared." I tried to explain, very aware of her irritated look, though she seemed generally calm for a human in her situation. That's good. Mags nodded to me and disappeared, aware that I was starting to feel drained.

"Who are you?" She shouted at me, and looking between Myself, Marvin, Alexa in the bed of the truck, and the place where Mags had been.

"Where'd she go?" That surprised me and I swerved a little before getting control again, my eyes wide and all three of us stiff in surprise.

"You can see them?" She looked at me like I was stupid before sliding off of Marvin's lap and into the center seat.

"Of course I can see them! Where'd she go?" The girl was looking around, like she was trying to find Mags. I was silent for a few seconds, my brain catching up with the fact that a human could see my companions. Humans had never been able to see them, ever, and I'd been a vampire since halfway through the First World War.

"What's your name?" She scoffed at me but I just looked at her, attempting for a pleading look.

"It's not like I'm going to leave you alone any time soon, we've got lots of time for me to explain, sweetness." My statement affected her in a really strange way; she almost seemed to relax when human nature should make her royally freaked out that a predator was going to be around her.

"Bella Swan." I snorted in amusement and she shot me a look.

"Sorry, it just makes you sound so delicate." I defended myself, while Marvin and Alexa snorted in amusement.

"I'm Zaiden, or Zai, Bitch, Hey-You, I answer to a lot of things." I told her, turning to look at her for a second with a cheeky grin before looking back at the road; we were just coming into town.

"I don't know where you live, Hun, you're gonna have to tell me, and while you're at it explain why you aren't a quivering mess of terror right now."

"Turn left." I did and Bella seemed pained by something, which naturally caused my heart to ache a little for her for some stupid reason. That's Alicia's job, damn it!

"I guess I'm just weird." I cocked an eyebrow, my expression telling her how obviously unsatisfying that answer was.

"I knew the Cu- a coven that lived here." Her voice broke as she cut herself off and I was instantly intrigued but I figured I shouldn't press her. A girl this young would have a dad, I could ask him for the basic details.

"Right." I turned again, debating whether or not it would be safe for her to stay here. No it wouldn't, the Volturi would find out and for whatever reason I felt protective of the girl so I'm not about to just leave her defenseless, she'd have to be turned or killed.

"Do you know what I am, Bella?" Awkward silence, ugh I hate awkward silence.

"You're a vampire. I don't know what everyone else is though." Ah yes, that matter. Naturally none of my personalities were vampires, though Alexa acted like one sometimes. I chuckled a little, trying to think of how to explain my ability; I'd only had to do it once before and even then the fucker needed a demonstration.

"They're part of my ability." Her head whipped to face me and I looked at her patiently, still trying to think of how to properly explain them.

"They're characters, I guess, parts of me put into a tangible form, most people can't see them though." Bella cocked an eyebrow and I smirked, whoever she was she was special.

"But he picked me up, the other girl was comforting me." She listed off, she looked like she was going to continue but I waved off her rambling with a slight chuckle.

"Turn right, I'm the fifth house." I nodded and turned before getting back to the conversation.

"I said they couldn't see them, not that they weren't there. People with a really strong sense of imagination seem to be able to see them for some stupid reason." Bella seemed to think, her brow furrowed and her eyes fixed on her hands that fidgeted in her lap. I pulled her truck into the driveway, noting the police cruiser. Marvin handed me my contacts and I smiled, putting the irritating things in as I waited for Bella to get her head wrapped around everything, convincing her father to let me take Bella meant that he couldn't see my red eyes, actually now that I think about it, he might as well come to.

"You're going to have to pack quickly, I'll make sure your father comes with us." Her eyes flew up to mine with a look of shock and confusion.

"You know about vampires, sweetness, you're gonna have to be turned or killed, personally I'd prefer to turn you, the sooner the better and to be honest I'm not so heartless to separate you and your dad so he might as well be turned to." Her eyes widened, like she'd never even considered the possibility and I saw her brain go into over drive. Alexa jumped out of the back and Marvin opened the passenger door, hopping out and extending a hand to the baffled teenager.

The three of us followed Bella inside. I began formulating a plan in my head to get Bella and her dad as far from this place as possible. The coven she'd known had exposed vampires and had left her behind with a very broken heart, she had to be changed but not where there was any memory of them, and hopefully my acquaintance would help with the newborn year. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I took it out, my confusion evident, no one ever texted me.

_Bring them both, Darlin'. We'll be ready for you. –PW_

Fucker knew too much.

_You love me for it. –PW_

I rolled my eyes at the show off, Marvin snickering beside me and we made our way up the porch steps with Bella. She opened the door and instantly a man was walking out of the living room, his eyebrow cocking as his eyes landed on me and flicked behind me to my companions. Interesting. Like father like daughter I suppose.

"Dad, this is-" I stepped around her, Marvin and Alexa darting up the stairs to pack everything as quickly as possible.

"Mr. Swan, my name is Zaiden. I'm going to need you to please pack as quickly as possible and come with Bella and I." His grip was a good firm grip and my eyes ran over him quickly. He seemed strained by some sort of stress, much like his daughter. Probably trying to look after her and not really knowing how. He wasn't to old, though I wouldn't suggest waiting another five years to turn him, he was at the perfect age to blend in anywhere, with one of those faces that just make you want to trust him. I briefly pondered if he would have a gift.

Bella darted up the stairs to help Marvin and Alexa pack, upstairs Mags and Alicia had appeared to help as well, Ishmael would only end up wrecking something for his own entertainment.

"Excuse me?" He seemed startled and affronted, well that makes a bit of sense now doesn't it. He yanked his hand away from me and I let him, forcing myself to remain diplomatic.

"Sir, your daughter is in danger, and not the sort that a small town police force would be able to protect her from. I'll be taking her with me to keep her safe but I would rather that you joined us." I stated, not bothering to sugar coat much and skirting around the vampire business for now, he could find out about that later.

"Not only would you be in danger if you stayed but Bella is rightfully very attached to you, were you to be hurt she would put herself in harms way to reach you and I can't allow that. Please, sir, just cooperate, I will explain everything on the way and if you want to come back I wont stop you." Not true, but hopefully it would help him be more agreeable.

He seemed dazed for a moment before the cop in him came out and he nodded, darting into the living room for a moment and grabbing a specific picture before darting up the stairs, Mags and Alicia disappearing to keep him from being suspicious. I heard him and Marvin acknowledge each other while I headed into the kitchen. Alexa was packing up the bathroom and jackets, moving more quickly then Marvin and the Swans, there weren't any boxes so I heard her shoving things into garbage bags, it didn't take nearly as long as I expected for both swans to be packed and for all of us to pile into the truck.

Bella and her father joined me in the cab of the truck, their stuff crammed behind us so that Marvin and Alexa didn't have to worry about holding onto anything while we sped out of town.

It may have been compulsive and sudden but at least they wouldn't be in harms way and that was the important part.

This was going to be an interesting ride.


End file.
